The Swap
by opheliafrump
Summary: An accidental explosion caused Riff Raff and Frank to swap body. What would happen next? How would Magenta and Columbia react to them?  COMPLETED. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Don't think I have read a body swap fan fiction story for Rocky Horror. So, I am writing a short one.

Story was sort of inspired by Lifetime TV show, Drop Dead Diva (one of my favorites). It's a great comedy. Go search for it now.

DECLAIMER: Riff Raff owns it.

* * *

><p><em><strong>BOMB! <strong>_

I opened my eyes and the tank was still smoking. Arrrrrr... my head hurt. An explosion just happened in the lab. My feet hurt too, wait, why was I wearing heels?

"Oh Frankie! Are you okay?" Columbia and Magenta came into the room. Why was Columbia running toward me? She wrapped her arm around my neck. Was she trying to choke me to death?

"Columbia, get off me!" I said. That's not my voice. Why did Frank's voice come out of my mouth?

"Magenta I am right here," I said, but Magenta walked toward the opposite direction.

"Oh, Magenta baby," I overheard my OWN voice, "Finally, you care about me more than your beloved brother."

I saw myself, technically just my body, kissed Magenta and Magenta pushed my body away, "Aww, you are Frank!"

"WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED?" I screamed. I stood up and try to walk toward the mirror, but it's so hard to stand in heels. I took the heels off and ran to the mirror. My body, which was occupied by Frank, stood next to me. We both looked at the mirror, then each other, then the mirror again.

SH*T! We swapped our body.

* * *

><p>How did that happen? The last thing I remembered before the explosion was that Frank got a book called "Ancient Voodoo and Modern Science – the crossover" and decided to build a man using one of the recipes in the book.<p>

We all sat down in the dining room and tried to figure out what happened.

"So, you guys were trying a recipe to create a man, then an explosion happened and your bodies swapped?" Columbia asked the fifth times.

"YES, we have repeated that story 10000 times," Frank yelled at Columbia.

"There must be something wrong with the recipe," Magenta concluded, "Like when I bake cookies, if I have the wrong ratio of brown and white sugar, the cookies may end up hard like rocks."

"YES, we get it. You bake," He yelled at Magenta.

"Hey, don't yell at my sister," I said. I wanted to punch him, but it was my body.

"Well, our bodies swapped, that make her MY biological sister, not yours," he said.

He flipped open the book and said, "This is the recipe I was experimenting on. _How to resurrect a dead person_, the first page is introduction. The second page is the recipe," He flipped the page. "I was 'cooking' this. I am sure all the ingredients were correct and I followed the instruction accurately."

"Wait, I think you skipped a page," I said, "The page numbers are not matching. It was page fifty-five, now it's page fifty-eight."

"Oh, that's why the content is not exactly matching," He said it in a surprising tone. We carefully separated the page that were originally stuck together and read the content.

"_How to swap body with another person_," Magenta read out the title of the recipe on page fifty-seven, "_When recipe is completed, an explosion will occur and cause the soul of two people to exchange bodies."_

"_To swap the body back, reproduce the recipe again_," I continued reading the footnote, "Well, that is easy. We did it once, we can do it again. Let's swap back now."

"Well, not exactly... It will take about three days. You see, I ran out of materials," said Frank. And I punched him.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you all for reviewing :) amy-fielding, Azzi, FrankieFan82, hippiechic1967, Anne Oying, AudeliaMarlowe, KungFuHime2009, QueenCynder and MagentaLover.

Here comes the second chapter of The Swap!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Friends? Friends.<strong>_

"GIVE ME MY BODY BACK," I screamed.

"It hurt. It's you own body. Why did you hit yourself?" He asked and rubbed "my" face. I was too angry that I forgot it was my body.

"Just give me three days. I will sort everything out and then we can get our bodies back," He concluded.

"So," Columbia asked, "Who is sleeping in which room tonight?"

Before I could open my mouth, Frank said, "I won't let my body sleeping on the floor or in the guest rooms with those itchy bed sheets. You!" He pointed at me, "Sleep in my master suite."

"Sweet," I said, "How about my body?"

"I will sleep in your bedroom," He said. How could he say that? Magenta and I shared a room.

"Hey, I am not sleeping with you!" Magenta complained, "I guess I am moving to the guest room."

"I guess we are settle. Let's go to bed now and figure out things tomorrow," I said.

* * *

><p>The master bed was so comfortable. I felt asleep when my head hit the pillow, but in the middle of the night, I suddenly woke up and fell the urge to make out with someone. Frank's body was beyond my control, I got off the bed and walked to the guest bedroom. I opened the door and Magenta was inside.<p>

"Oh Magenta, I missed you," I said. I climbed onto her bed and started kissing her lips.

She kissed me back in her dream, "Oh, Riff." She slowly woke up and found me on top on her, "Get off me, Frank," Magenta screamed, "Help me, Riff." She slapped my face.

"Magenta, I am Riff Raff," I said, "Remember? I swapped my body with Frank."

"Oh right," Magenta said, "I am sorry I slapped you."

"It's okay. Let's get back to business," I unbuttoned her nightdress.

"Wait NO!" Magenta screamed, "Do you really want Frank's body to have sex with me?"

"Don't worry, I won't tell Frank," I said.

"No, I don't want to have sex with him. Riff, leave me alone," Magenta grabbed my hand and led me to the door. I refused to get out, but she kicked my back and slammed the door right in my face.

I suddenly realized what I had almost done. How lucky she kicked me out. I slowly walked back to the prince's suite. When I climbed onto the bed, I felt someone was on there, and then I heard my own voice screaming.

"Frank, what are you doing here?" I asked my body.

"Your room was so small and filthy," He said, "so I went to Columbia's room. Then things got intimate and we decided to give ourselves over to absolute pleasure. BUT your body didn't turn on for Columbia, so I left. How about you? Where were you?"

"I was in Magenta's room, but she refused to have sex with me. It's weird, I have this 'craving' for her," I said.

"I always have these 'craving' at night, that's why I am always looking for companies," he said, "Just not tonight, in your stupid body... So, you only turn on for Magenta?"

"Yes. Oh well, Magenta rejected to have sex with your body and Columbia wouldn't mind sleeping with mine. That proves that I have more sexual appeal than you do," I joked.

"Haha, very funny," Frank laughed sarcastically, "I don't think this will be funny." He took his whip out.

I said, "You wouldn't hurt your own body." I laughed.

"If I can't hurt mine, I will hurt yours," he whipped himself. Then he screamed for the pain, "Ouch, it hurts so much. Did it always hurt when I whipped you?"

I nodded. "I am so sorry," he said, "When we get back to our bodies, I promise I will whip you less often. So, are we good now?"

I gave him a harsh look.

"Friends?" He held his hand out.

"Friends," I shook hand with him, "Now, let's go to sleep. I am tired."

When I almost went to sleep, I felt someone wrapped his arms around my waist. I turned my head around and saw 'my' face.

"What are you doing, Frank?" I asked.

"I can't sleep without cuddling someone," he said, "And no, your body didn't turn on for me."

* * *

><p><strong>** ADVERTISEMENT, you know, like the one that pop-up before you see a sponsored youtube video **<strong>  
><strong>If you haven't checked out the latest chapter of Double Proposition, you can find it somewhere on my profile page or RHPS achieve page.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

This chapter did not exist in my original story plan... hippiechic1967 mentioned something about Frank taking advantages of Magenta, so I decided to add one new chapter :) Enjoy!

* * *

><p><em><strong>The Next Morning<strong>_

I woke up quite early. I opened my eyes and realized it was not my room. I looked at my hands and foot. It wasn't a dream. I did swap body with Frank.

I rolled over and saw my body, Frank, sleeping next to me. It's kind of creepy to see my own face sleeping next to me. My head hurt... How did we end up on the same bed?

Oh, how I wished the person next to me was Magenta.

I didn't want to wake him up, so I crawled off the bed and quietly walked into the washroom. The master bedroom had the best of everything. At least the sink was not leaking, the mirror was not broken and the bathtub did not have blood stains. I quickly washed up and walked downstairs to the kitchen.

Magenta was cooking breakfast. I said, "Morning, my most beautiful sister."

"Who is your sister?" Magenta growled. She thought for a minute and said, "Oh right... you and Frank switched body yesterday. I am sorry for yelling at you."

I put my hands on her shoulders and began kissing the back of her neck. She shook my hands off and pushed me away, "How dare you let his filthy hands touch my body? Can't you wait? It's only three days."

"Okay," I lifted my hands off her and started preparing breakfast. About an hour later, Frank walked into the kitchen.

"Where were you, Riff Raff? How dare you use my hands to touch this dirty sink! You could have cut my fingers when you were playing with these knife!" He started yelling at me.

"It's a butter knife," I yelled back at him, "You know I have to help Magenta making breakfast or she would have burned the kitchen." Magenta slapped me playfully.

"How lovely to see Magenta flirting with my body," said Frank, "Now, Riff Raff, put down the knife and stepped back from the kitchen table. My body is to be served, not to serve. I will get Columbia to help Magenta out. COLUMBIA!" He yelled at the top of his voice.

Columbia, still in her pajamas, walked down the stairs yawning, "What, Riff Raff? I am still sleepy. I had this crazy dream that you and Frankie switched bodies and then you were trying to make love to me. And then before we got to the third base, you left me in my room."

"It was not a dream. I am Frank," he said and pointed at me, "We did switch bodies."

"Darn it Frankie, why did you leave during the middle of it?" Columbia asked.

"Riff Raff's body wouldn't turn on for you. He only loves Magenta. Maybe tonight I can spend sometimes with Magenta for Riff Raff," Frank said and started to whispered something into Magenta's ears. Magenta pushed him away and walked next to me.

She suddenly raised her hand and slapped my face. "What did I do to anger you?" I asked, "I didn't do anything wrong..."

"Oh no, I didn't mean to slap you, Riff," she smiled, "Frank was talking dirty to me. I meant to slap him, but I couldn't hurt your face, so I slapped his."

"Magenta, I have a question for you," Frank said, "How could you tell I was me when you kissed me yesterday in the lab right after the explosion?"

"You can tell a lot of things in a kiss," Magenta said, "Don't get me wrong. You are a good kisser, but Riff Raff is a better kisser." She smiled as she hit the prince's nerve.

"That's such a lie. How could Riff Raff be a better kisser than me? Men and women fell for my love spell when I kissed them," Frank said.

"It's true. You got the skill, but I can't feel your love when you kiss me," said Columbia, "Eddie is a better kisser than you."

"How dare you!" He yelled back, "Bring my breakfast to my room!" He turned around and walked up the stairs.

"You two only say that to piss him off, right? Everybody knows Frank is the best kisser from Transylvania," I laughed.

"No, I enjoy your kiss more than his!" Magenta said. I wrapped my hands around her waist and wanted to kissed her, but she pushed me away again, "Not now, my dear. Wait until you get your body back."

Oh my Magenta... How could you turn me on and shut me down...


	4. Chapter 4

_**Swapping Back**_

It's been three days since I got Frank's body. It's not too bad. The master bedroom was very comfortable and I was lucky that the midnight craving did not drive me to rape my own body. Life was so boring. Frank wouldn't let me, his body, do house work. All I did was lying around, watching television and looking at research papers in the laboratory.

Magenta was sitting on the dining room, reading the voodoo book. I was sitting across her and I read the back cover out loud, "_Recreating ancient voodoo recipe using modern science materials. An introduction to the world of old science._"

"Riff, we should read more often. This book is amazing. Check out this recipe," she handed the book to me.

"_Make babies with your brother, a recipe to incestuous siblings_," I asked, "Oh I get it. You want a baby with me? Let's do it now." I stood up and was ready to take off my pants. Whoa, why was Frank's body always turned on by anyone?

"No, not this side of the page," She pointed to the other page.

"_Make your master listen to you, a potion to mind control_," I said it out loud, "And the ingredients are not hard to get."

"We should try this recipe some days," Magenta said. We smiled at each other.

Frank and Columbia walked into the room. I quickly closed the book.

"So, you should praise for me," He threw an item list on the table, "It's done. The materials we needed had all arrived. We should be back to our bodies by the end of the night."

"Nice, everything can go back to normal," I said.

"Great, I can hardly wait," Magenta stood up and kissed Frank's cheek. She quickly said, "This kiss is not for you. It's for Riff, but I didn't want to kiss your body."

"I don't care. I am keeping it," he said, "You can't take back a kiss."

For the rest of the day, the four of us were in the lab, throwing materials in the tank, making solutions and trying to recreate the explosion.

"Some of the ingredients are very rare. What we have here is only enough for one explosion, therefore, if we make a mistake, we will be stuck in this body for weeks, or maybe a month," Frank warned me as I put the last ingredient in the tank.

By the light of the night, I held up a test tube of blue solution and said, "So, once we drop this test tube into the tank, an explosion will occur and we shall be back to our bodies. Are you ready?"

"I have been ready since the moment I got your ugly body. I can't wait to give it back to you," he said.

I didn't care if he called me ugly. I was too excited for this moment, "Very soon, I can be with Magenta again."

"Tonight my dear, tonight," She whispered to my ear and I could feel the chill up my spine. I'd got to leave this body before it started taking Magenta's dress off.

"I think I am going to miss you," Frank said, "Want to wait a little longer?"

I shook my head, "No..." I dropped the solution into the tank and BOMB! I flew five feet across the lab and so did Frank.

I looked at my hands. They were MY hands.

I pushed myself up and walked to the mirror. It was MY face.

Frank rushed over and stood next to me.

"I am ME again!" We said in unison. We hugged and span like children.

This was so exciting. Looked like the recipes in the book was quite reliable. I couldn't wait to make some babies... (*cough) mind control potions with Magenta.

**_The End? Wait no..._**

* * *

><p>Magenta and Columbia walked out of the smoking scene, coughing.<p>

Columbia wrapped her arms around me and said, "I am so happy you are back, Riff."

Magenta held Frank's face with her hands and gave him a tongue kiss. WHAT THE HECK WAS GOING ON?

"Columbia, why are you hugging me?" I asked. Columbia and Magenta looked into the mirror.

"Oh Riff, how can that be happening? I am Magenta," said Columbia's body.

"I am Columbia," Magenta's body squealed. I never knew Magenta's pitch could go this high.

"OH CRAP," I signed.

**_The End_**

* * *

><p>They are doing RHPS screening with live shadowcast at Vancouver RIO Theatre tonight midnight. I won't be going (need to wake up at 6am tomorrow...), but if you live in Vancouver, you don't want to miss it!<p> 


End file.
